If I told You I Wasn't Hiding Something I'd Be Lying
by Kitty1217
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are finally together, or so they though. what comes along is unnecessary interruptions, and intrusions by people who aren't meant to be there, and who are there. Will this be a happy ending, or is it just beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _AkiTheFallen_ nor_ Kitty1217_ owns Naruto. All right are reserve by Tokyo Tv and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If we did own it…..It would end up something like this story.

**Kitty1217:** Soooo…Here I am again…writing another story but I still haven't update My Dear Babies…Wow what a author I am….But I assure u…I'm almost done with chapter 14, just that my teachers are bothering me a lot! Regents are coming soon so yeah…..But anyways…This story I did it with my sister, _AkiTheFallen_. We were chatting and well we were saying that we should do a story so this is what came out…I hope you ppl enjoy this as we enjoyed making it….maybe some of the pairings u wont like but please bear with it…Now Nee-chan's words.  
**  
AkiTheFallen:** Hey guys and gals, It's Seth ^_^ so this is what you get when you put two yaoi sisters together to write a story. We may not write as fast as people wish us to, but hey what can ya do? We have lives to ya know? As my dear lil sis said there are some couples in here that are a little stiff. But don't go all ape on us, enjoy the story not so much who is with who. It's a yaoi story of SasuNaru, smexy!

**If I told you I wasn't hiding something, I'd be lying**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Naruto awoke early today. He stretched his arm to the other side of the bed, but he felt it cold. He noticed Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto sat up, and wondered if Sasuke was out training again. He steeped outside and heard Sasuke's voice. When he found Sasuke, he was throwing shurinkens and kunais at the trees he has made his target. The yellow haired boy leaned against a near by tree and watched.

Sasuke didn't stop his training, but yelled, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't surprise about this and just laughed. "You know already" He stepped towards Sasuke.

The Raven haired boy didn't pay attention to him and continue with his training.

Naruto stood before him, blocking his view from the tree. "I'm trai…" Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "That excuse is over used, don't you think?"

Sasuke just turned around and through his weapon at another tree. "Fine then, I'm busy"

Naruto grabbed the other boy's hand, making him look at his direction. "I'm busy…" He mumbled and Naruto smiled.

"With what?" Sasuke glared and said, "Trainin-" Naruto cut him off.

"Didn't we agree that that excuse is used to often?"

"I'm trying to get stronger for my real fights" Sasuke said to him, taking away his hand from his grip, and continue training.

Naruto chuckle and said, "You know you're the strongest Ninja around here. Why do you have to be-" Sasuke gave a look to him and Naruto shut his mouth.

Sasuke spent years trying to out grow his brother. But even then, after killing him, Sasuke still thought of himself weak.

"I have my reasons" He then continued. Sasuke wanted to protect Naruto from Akatsuki. Even though everyone of then has been killed, Uchiha madara was still out there and could kill him like a bug. But he wouldn't say the reason why he wanted to become strong to Naruto. Naruto was stronger than him and he knew this because he had killed Pain, the 'Leader' of Akatsuki when he tried to destroy Konoha.

Naruto looked at the raven boy worriedly like.

Sasuke found he didn't have more Kunais or Shurinkens, so he put his hands on his wrists, a poof came and he starter throwing more to the closest tree.

Naruto gave a half smile and said, "If it helps," Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I think you're really strong." Sasuke let out an embarrassed laugh, but to Naruto, it sounded selfish.

"You think so?" He said, now laughing more false.

Naruto moved over to Sasuke. He could feel Naruto's hot breath going down his neck, which sent shivers down his spine. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Let go! I'm training!" He heard Naruto chuckle and say, "Maybe it will be better with two."

"No" Sasuke said with a straight face. He got out of Naruto's embrace and continued his training. The Jinchuuriki was getting annoyed by that face of his that would tell him nothing of what he was thinking. He stared at Sasuke, and suddenly got an idea.

He putted his hands together, forming the sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. They were five poof around Sasuke and out of it appeared Naruto.

The Black haired boy looked at the other boy. "Really? This early in the morning?"

Naruto laugh. "Don't you like it this way?" The clones jumped on Sasuke.

The Raven knew this all to well. He did a black flip, grabbing a Kunai and threw it at the clones, as they went poof, one by one. Sasuke smiled and knew that maybe through all this training, he could catch up to Naruto. But when he looked around, he couldn't see the real Naruto anywhere. He spun his head left and right, but didn't see him. He heard a snap from behind him, though when he turned, nothing was there.

"Naruto, scared are we?"

Naruto's laugh echoed. "Hardly"

Sasuke spun the Kunai around in his finger and through it at his side, but Naruto wasn't there like he though.

"Up here, Sasuke" When Sasuke looked, Naruto was already landing on him. While this was happening, Naruto was laughing. But then he pinned Sasuke, and he went poof.

"A clone?" Naruto looked at what he pinned, and it was a piece of wood. Naruto stood up, and spun his head. But it was too late, a Kunai got his sleeves, pinning him to the tree behind him.

Sasuke came out of the trees and smiled. "Thought you caught me, did you?"

Naruto smiled half way. "Wow, you really are getting good."

Sasuke shrugged and said, "While you're sleeping in from our late nights, I'm training"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I was right. You have gotten stronger."

Sasuke came over with a smirk on his face, and pulled out the Kunai. "And don't u forget it, Usuratonkachi"

Like always, Naruto got angry at that word, and started yelling bat at him. Sasuke just laughed. He knew how to get him angry so that he could train with him, and it always worked. Sasuke notice that it was time for breakfast.

"Hey dobe, lets stop and prepare breakfast" He yelled at Naruto. Naruto agreed on that even though he was annoyed at the name he called him.

"Ok, Sasuke teme!" He said back.

Sasuke ignore the name. "Go and have a shower first while I prepare breakfast. You know that today is my turn" With that he turned, and started toward the house.

~T.T~

Naruto could smell the food from the shower, but he focused on getting all the sweat off. He scrubbed his hair, and heard the door open.

"It's ready, so hurry up."

"Ok, hang on." When the door closed, Naruto stood under the water for a long time. He still was unsure why Sasuke picked him. He could have anyone. A girl at that as well. He watched the soapy water go down the drain. He sighed. So why him? Why did Sasuke picked him?

He stopped his thoughts for the moment when the scent of food hit him again, and his stomach growled. He got out of the shower and changed fast. He ran out the bathroom and went all the way to the kitchen, and sat down on a chair.

When Naruto entered the kitchen, a towel resting on his head, Sasuke was standing up, taking his plate with him to the sink, washing it and putting it on the rack to dry. He made his way out the kitchen, but turning before exiting to Naruto. "Remember to take your plate and wash it. I'm going to take a bath now" and left.

Naruto watched as Sasuke left, wanting to ask something, but he bit his tongue and sat at the table. He stared at the food for a long time, and heard Sasuke yell something. "I want to ask you something when I'm done with my bath." Naruto turned his head toward the bathroom, yelling back, "Sure, all right."

Sasuke took a fast bath like he always does. He was now wearing his white shirt and black pants with a blue cloth kind of a shirt and a obi around his waist (Like he dresses in Naruto Shippuden) Naruto had already finished his breakfast and was waiting on the couch for what his lover wanted to ask him. The boy who had the question entered the room and he stared at him.

Sasuke sat on the couch, next to Naruto. He leaned forward and putted his elbows on his knees and sighed.

"What do you want to ask me, Sasuke?"

He turned slowly turned to face the boy next to him, but looked away as soon as he looked.

"I wanted to ask…" He watched the ex traitor. He had never seen Sasuke loose his coolness. He looked almost nervous.

"If you wanted to start a family…" Naruto leaned back and Sasuke turned to face him. "With me..."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and stared at the floor. The Uchiha moved his eyes to Naruto. He swallowed and said while looking over at Sasuke.

"Are you…" Sasuke sat up a little straighter.

Naruto moved his hands to scratch the back of his head. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Sasuke felt too nervous, and didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth but closed it as fast. He tried again, and this time, something came out.

"…Naruto, I love you…And I want to be with you…If marrying you means staying with you forever, ill do it" He said turning to him.

Naruto smiled a bit. Sasuke knew that look. He moved at bit closer and said to the nervous raven. "I'm going to kiss you."

Sasuke stiffen. "Does that mean you want to marry me?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face gently, whispering, "Yes, I do"

The blonde got closer to him until their lips met. He started getting control, but Sasuke didn't like that. He liked being the one in control, and he will be. He pushed Naruto to the couch, which through him off balance. The avenger chuckle under the kiss. After a moment he pulled away. The blonde was blushing madly while covering his lips. He carried him in his arms like a princess and made his way to their room. All the while Naruto had his hands on his lips.

~T.T~

Naruto Finally found Sasuke, fighting for what seemed like days, Naruto pinned Sasuke.

"I will…save you. So please come with me…" He said to him, tears streaming down his face. Some of the tears falling on Sasuke's face.

He smiled, almost a smirk. "I may run away again."

Naruto squeezed his wrists and mumbled. "I'll catch you again."

~T.T~

Naruto woke up and looked over to see Sasuke gone again. He sighed; it has been a while since he dreamed of the past.

He tried to get out of the bed but his rear was hurting. He tried again but it hurt too much so he gave up.

He closed his eyes and went unconscious. He opened his eyes to be met with a bard door. It had a sealing in front of him. You could see big red eyes, staring at Naruto.

"Boy" It said. "What have you done?" It told Naruto.

"I don't understand" Naruto answered. He really didn't, and wondered what Kyuubi meant.

"Do you remember the time when the seventh pain attacked the village and you transformed to the eight tails me? Almost the nine one and your damn father saved you?" Naruto nodded.

"Well, that time you and me got merged from body" It told him.

"What of it?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, not understanding the fox.

"I am a female fox" The fox face. Naruto opened his eyes on his room.

**Seth:** I hope you all enjoyed, and so far so good aye? More smexyness to come, and I hope we get reviews, to help us improve. There always nice ^^

**Kitty1217:** As my sis said, please review so that we could know if u enjoy it so far, and sorry if some of u don't like it so far. Please tell us so that it can become more to ur liking.

_**Ja Ne!**_

Kitty & Seth


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _AkiTheFallen_ nor_ Kitty1217_ owns Naruto. All right are reserve by Tokyo Tv and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If we did own it…..It would end up something like this story.

**Kitty1217:** OK….I hope u ppl enjoyed last chapter. It wasn't much, and for that reason, we bring chapter 2. Please enjoy it and review on what u think.****

AkiTheFallen: Here's some more yumminess for you guys and gals. Ps: We will get a motor going on these, we are on summer va-ca so, heh don't worry your pretty little heads off. More to come, reviews are always nice.

**If I told you I wasn't hiding something, I'd be lying**  
**Chapter 2**

Naruto was breathing hard from the dream. Was it a dream?

Sasuke entered the room, a little sweaty from his training.

The blonde looked at him as he sat up, and clenched his teeth.

"Went to tough on you?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny"

Sasuke looked over him carefully. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The raven haired crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall. "You are shaking"

He glanced at his hands and Sasuke was right. He was shaking. But he would never tell Sasuke the reason. The blonde smirked. "Maybe it is because you went rough,"

He laughed. "Come one" He turned his head, pointing to the door. "I made breakfast"

Naruto got up slowly, making a face, "But it was my turn" He said.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Yeah but I knew you would never be able to get up." The other man clucked and nodded.

~~T.T~~**  
**  
As Sasuke and Naruto walked down the road, he made a movement to hold Naruto's hands, but Naruto pulled back. Rejected and hurt, Sasuke gripped his hand to his side. He went to asked Naruto why he did that, but when he looked over at him, Naruto was hunched over. Puking. He ran fast to his side with a worried look on his side.

"Are you Ok, Naruto?" He said worriedly.

He was still puking. When he through nothing more would come out, he cleared his mouth with his sleeve, and answered. "Of course, teme. Must have been the lunch. I've never been sick before. So don't worry" He told him.

Sasuke didn't believe it but still nodded. He was about to grab the blonde's hand when, "Hello" They both yelled, turning around fast and saw Kakashi.

"Damn it!" They both said at the same time.

Naruto suddenly felt eyes on him. When he turned, Iruka was next to him.

"hello, Naruto" He greeted him.

Naruto smiled a bit, Sasuke suddenly pull him towards him.

"Long time no see," The sensei told him, and Naruto just shrugged.

"It's only been a month"

"What have you been doing?" Iruka-Sensei asked though.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke beat him to it with a hiss. "Training"

Naruto loved how jealous Sasuke can get, even over the littlest things.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke, but the raven didn't waver. His hand stood in place. "Maybe this is a bad time to catch up? Come on Kakashi, Let go." The silvery haired man nodded as he putted his book away.

Naruto and Sasuke started walking again. The blonde gave a quick glance back and smiled. His two Sensei were holding hands.

~T.T~

Naruto's eyes widened as they sparkled. This made the raven rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Do you want Ramen?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who was already on his way to get him some of his precious Ramen, but was stopped when the blonde answered his unanswered question.

"On second though, my stomach is turning again…"

Sasuke nodded, and they continued walking towards their home. The shorter boy was kind of hungry but he didn't want to throw out his precious Ramen, or trouble Sasuke in anyways again. He glanced at Sasuke. He looked more worried than annoyed by now.

"Hehe" Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "What is it Sasuke?" He scratched behind his head.

His lover looked at him just by moving his eyes. He looked down, scared to make eye contact.

"I should be asking you that" Naruto was going to asked what he meant by that, but he heard a soft voice call his name. He looked up to see Hinata.

"Hi, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun"

Naruto smiled but felt the wind of Sasuke's jealousy. At that moment, Kiba showed up on Akamaru.

"Yo, Naruto! How is it going?" Naruto shrugged.

"Are you doing alright?" Hinata asked. He knew that Hinata had a crush on him for a long time, but she found Kiba, so it all worked out in the end. Sasuke suddenly kicked his leg.

"I'm doing fine, But I have to go now." He was going to say 'My boyfriend is getting jealous' but thought against that.

Hinata stared at Naruto. She felt, or some how found something strange about him. She could somehow feel another chakra inside of him. Naruto turned and went back to walking with Sasuke. She took that chance to activate her Byakugan. She gasped at what she saw.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked her. Her Byakugan was already deactivated.

"N-No" She said in a strange voice. "Nothing" She said now timidly. She couldn't believe that…there was another chakra inside Naruto.

~T.T~

Naruto stepped into the house. His body felt like he hasn't sleep in years. He through himself into the couch, and draw his hands behind his head. Sasuke crawled on him, parting his legs to cradle onto Naruto. The blonde watched as Sasuke putted his head on his chest. He didn't mind of course. It was rare for Sasuke to act like this.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered, his voice hung with lust.

The raven suddenly smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ah, yes. There is the cockiness of his. Sasuke stood up a bit.

"Why are you doing that?" Naruto asked, and the other boy chuckle, which made him mad, making him turn deep red.

Sasuke leaned a bit, saying, "Idiot"

The blue eyes widened at the next words.

"It's written all over your face that you want to do something"

Naruto turned his head away. He felt his lover's cold finger slip under his jacket. He gasped, and Sasuke couldn't help but grin. The raven felt the blond's stomach, making him jerk back.

Naruto looked up. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I'm cutting you off on the Ramen."

The Jinchuuriki boy sat up a little and whined. "What? Why?"

Sasuke flicked his head. "You're getting fat…" He finally said.

Naruto scuffed. "I am not!" He turned around, and went toward their bedroom. "And don't you dare some to the room! You are sleeping on the couch!" Sasuke heard Naruto yelled from across the room as the door slammed.

~T.Y~

**Kitty1217:** Finally…! So this is the second chapter, I hope u guys like it so far. The next chapter will be posted today or tomorrow, so wait for it.

**AkiTheFallen:** Heh I like how Sasuke just is so obvious to this situation. Who made him like that? Oh I think that was me *Laughs* More to come, look forward to it if you enjoy our stories.

Ja ne!

Kitty & Seth!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _AkiTheFallen_ nor_ Kitty1217_ owns Naruto. All right are reserve by Tokyo Tv and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If we did own it…..It would end up something like this story.

**Kitty1217:** MUAHAHAHA! FINALLY ITS HERE! ENJOY!  
**  
AkiTheFallen:**

**If I told you I wasn't hiding something, I'd be lying**  
**Chapter 3  
**  
It's been a few days since Naruto started getting sick, and then suddenly a few days after, it went away. But somebody was not liking what was happening to Naruto. He has been waking Sasuke up late in the night, asking for weird food. Even though they were Ramen foods they always had a disgusting topping.

Though Naruto this kept happening, he would still get up and get what Naruto asked for.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined, and Sasuke rolled over to face Naruto. "Can you get me some ramen...?"

Sasuke got up and yawned and slowly stretched his arms to see it was three AM. He turned to Naruto and grinned tiredly.

"What's the order this time?" Naruto smiled and said.

"Ramen with strawberries, and...Mustered?" Sasuke gagged a bit and nodded.

The Raven opened the door, and really wished he could sleep. He would own him, maybe a kiss. He thought of the weird food, well after he brushes his teeth for a few years.

He got into town and yet again got weird looks. He began to walk back to the house, and bumped into Kiba.

"You're out late." Sasuke glared just a bit.

"You too." Kiba looked around a bit and said.

"What are you here for?"

Sasuke lifted the ramen with all the gross stuff placed upon it. Kiba nodded and said.

"Yeah, I heard that you were out late out all the time for weird and well," Sasuke smiled.

"Gross food?" Kiba nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, it's nasty."

"It's for Naruto."

Kiba laughed. "Good luck with his lips." He told him. He hit Sasuke's shoulder with his hand, and Sasuke saw something on his finger.

A wedding ring? Sasuke looked at his ring less finger and thought. Should he get Naruto a ring?

He walked back to the house, and got to the room, to see Naruto was out cold. The raven put the food on the night stand and sat on Naruto's side. He leaned in and kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled and moved Naruto's hair away from his face.

"Good night, Naru." He smiled when Naruto blushed just a bit. Sasuke kissed Naruto and thought. 'Your just one weird guy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.'

~T.T~

Another weird thing has been going on.

For the last two days, Hinata has been visiting Naruto three times a day. Sasuke thought that she still had a crush on Naruto, and started getting jealous, but it went down when he saw a ring similar to the one he had seen on Kiba.

Today again, she came to visit Naruto and he decided to let then be alone. Hinata finally saw her opportunity and ask Naruto what she has been wanting to ask him.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you feeling okay these past few days?" She asked him when she had sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. But I have been having craves food weird food lately! And they are putting the Ramens in a bad position!" He screamed.

Hinata gave a small giggle. 'It looks like you still don't know Naruto, but only if you knew'

Hinata still continues to go to Naruto's house and Sasuke would leave them alone and would go train. You know, to give them space.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said to her. "Yeah?" She said in her timid voice.

"I think I'm sick" He told her honestly.

"Why do you think that?" She said now more serious.

"Well, I felt something in my stomach, like it did a back flips."

"Really?" Hinata was getting more interested. She knew about pregnancy because she was a medical ninja too, but should the baby be doing that at such early stage?

"Let me do a check on you" She stood up. "Can you put you're shirt up a little?" He did as she said.

She concentrated her charka on her hands and check the baby. She was surprise on how big the bay was. She activated her Byakugan and saw the chakra flow to the baby. She stood up when she finished.

"Everything is ok Naruto. It's a normal thing for the stomach to do that. Maybe it was because you eat something"

Naruto gave a half yawn. He was feeling sleepy.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I'm suddenly feeling sleepy, can you excuse me?" He said while getting up.

"Of course Naruto-Kun" she said while getting up too, "I'll be leaving now. Have a good siesta"

"Ok" She left and Naruto went to his room.

~T.T~

Hinata was in the main house waiting for her cousin, when Neji walked in.

"Please have a seat." Her soft voice said.

Neji sat on a chair near her.

"He doesn't know that he is pregnant." She told him right away.

Neji blinked and said. "Their having sex?"

Hinata blushed. "Of course! They have been together for 3 years now."

Neji nodded. "But that's not the point. The point is he has a flow of charka that is much stronger then before. And it is helping the children grow faster then they should."

Neji leaned in, a little more interested. "Really? So how long until the child is born?"

Hinata looked out the window, and then looked back.

"I'd say three or three more weeks"

At that moment Kiba walked in. Both Hinata and Neji looked, and Kiba blinked in confusion.

"Naruto is pregnant?"

Neji and Hinata nodded. But Neji spoke.

"It would seem so."

Kiba burst into laughter which made Hinata jump up. "Kiba!" He looked at his soon to be wife.

"No, I'm not making fun of him. It's just," Hinata and Neji looked at Kiba. Waiting for his answer, he snickered once more then said. "I thought Naruto was the man."

"Yeah I though that too." He then turned to his cousin. "Why did you think that anyways Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Well," Kiba said, interrupting Hinata. "Naruto had been sending Sasuke very late at night for some food. Wait! If you think about it, all the food craving! He must of have been pregnant!" Kiba said coming to the conclusion.

"But shouldn't we say this to Tsunade -Sama?" Neji turned to Hinata again. 

Hinata looks down and says. "I don't think so, not that I don't want to tell her. But Naruto himself doesn't even know..."

All three of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh boy…"

~T.T~

Sasuke rolled over, and light shined into his eyes. He twitched slightly and he could hear the faint sound of Naruto gagging. He sat up to see the ramen was eaten. He should really not eat things like that. He is only making himself sicker. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair then yawned.

"Naruto?" He called, and Naruto came into the room.

"Yes, Sasuke?" He looked at him and said.

"Let's go see a doctor..."

"Why?" Came the reply from Naruto.

"Because you've been acting strange." Sasuke answered Naruto's question.

"No I'm not, its just puberty" Naruto said after eating his ramen.

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "Didn't you hit puberty already?"

Naruto looked over to him. "Just shut up."

The Raven stood and grabbed his arm. He looked into the eyes of someone who was worrying themselves sick.

"Naruto, I'm serious. Talk to Hinata, Sakura or something."

The blond smiled, he was kind of cute when he was worried.

"Really, I'm okay, Sasuke. Look if you want, I'll ask Kyuubi to see if something is wrong with me" Naruto said.

"Ok..." Sasuke said not to convince.

Naruto pulled his arm away and Sasuke let his hand drop. He put his ramen down and hugged him fast. He then pulled away.

"You can stop worrying. I'm fine." Sasuke nodded slowly and Naruto smiled.

"Go train. You look tense."

Naruto left the room, taking his ramen with him. But Sasuke didn't move, he sighed and said. "He sure is a handful."

~T.T~

Naruto opened his eyes to be in front of big bars. "Naruto" He heard somebody say. Through the bars you could see big scary red eyes.

"Kyuubi" Naruto said.

"What do you want kid" The old fox said in amusement.

"You know what I want Kyuubi." Naruto told him, not getting angry or anything.

"No I don't." She acted all innocent, wanting to see him in a bad mood.

"Argg!" Naruto was getting angry and he didn't know why. "Just tell me if something is wrong with me!"

The fox laughed. "I wonder. Think kid."

Naruto glared at her.

"Why are you so angry with me kid? Have I done something to anger you?"

"No...I don't know why I'm angry" Naruto said honestly, "Arrg! That really means something is seriously wrong with me!" He yelled.

The Old fox laugh in amusement. She had to tell him. She couldn't wait until the kit was born!

"Yes Naruto, something is wrong with you, only that a kit would be born very soon" She told him.

Naruto stared at her. "A...what?"

"A kit"

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

She sighs. "You really are an idiot"

"Hey" she heard from him. She started explaining to him what it was.

"So it's a off spring of a fox family." Naruto finally told her.

"Yes" She sigh tiredly.

"But who is going to have a kit, like you said, how do you know anyway?"

She sighed more tiredly this time. 'Why can't get you get a clue?'

"Don't you know who might be the one to have a _kit_ that you know of?" She said enfacing the word kid.

Naruto though hard. "No...I don't."

Kyuubi growled a bit and Naruto looked. "Naruto, you idiot!"

Naruto looked hurt and said. "Sasuke called you fat, why do you think your gaining so much weight in such a little of time?" Naruto looked down.

"I am eating lots of ramen with ice cream." The Kyuubi attacked the bars and Naruto jumped back.

"Ever think it's you?"

"_Right_. Good joke Kyuubi. Now tell me who is it."

"It's you kid, YOU!" Naruto just stood there stupefied.

Naruto laughed nervously. "No really Kyuubi who is it?" Getting more nervous. 

"I swear, you're more stupid then ever!" Naruto smiled but said.

"But I'm a man..." Kyuubi was glad he was finally starting to understand. "This isn't normal."

"If you wanted normal, you should have married Hinata. Have fun with your ramen and... Oh what was it? Strawberry, mustard Sunday?"

All Naruto heard was Kabuki's faint laughter as he went back to the real world. Naruto opened his eyes and lifted his shirt.  
"So... I'm pregnant?" He stared at the ground.

~T.Y~ 

**Seth:** Yes Naruto, you are. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Kitty**: *Evil Laugh* SEE? I TOLD U LOL!

Ja Ne

Kitty & Seth


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _AkiTheFallen_ nor_ Kitty1217_ owns Naruto. All right are reserve by Tokyo Tv and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If we did own it…..It would end up something like this story.

**AkiTheFallen:** Here's more of our story for all you Sasu x Naru fans. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we wrote it. More to come so don't you worry your pretty little head off. XD

**Kitty1217:** LOL Well as my sister said, here it is Enjoy.**  
**  
**If I told you I wasn't hiding something, I'd be lying**  
**Chapter 4**

"Should I tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke said as he entered the room all sweaty.

"N-No! Nothing. I was just talking to myself out loud."

Sasuke looked at him, and walked over. Sasuke shoved Naruto on his back and the blond smiled nervously

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke glared down, and hissed.

"That should be my line. What are you up too?" Naruto looked away. "Are you cheating on me with Hinata? Or with Neji?"

At that he looked towards the raven, shocked, and twisted his head hard. Sasuke pushed hard on his wrists. "Then what?"

"Neji? Why would u think Neji? I understand Hinata but NEJI?" Naruto almost yelling at Sasuke, who smiled as he said.

"I saw you looking at him." Finally they share a few chuckles and Naruto sat up.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't cheat on you. Never." Naruto sat up and Sasuke leaned his head down as they both shared a kiss, but Sasuke pulled back. "What?" Naruto asked looking at the face he was making.

"Yuck, go brush your teeth."

Naruto gave a pout but nodded. He stood up and sighed, he decided that he wouldn't tell Sasuke about the child that was growing in him. If he did… Naruto looked down at his stomach as he slowly touched it. He would think that he was a freak and might leave him.

Naruto got up slowly as Sasuke said. "Where are you going?" Naruto looked back.

"To brush my teeth." Sasuke smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Come here." Naruto yelped as Sasuke climbed on him and kissed him. The blond was trying to gather some hidden strength to try and pulled away.

"W-wait... You said my breath-" Sasuke grinned, and he felt a little scared.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me, so that can wait." Sasuke kissed him again, and his eyes slowly closed. Yep, how could he ever leave him?

Later in the day, Sasuke went out training again, and Hinata surprised Naruto with a visit.

"Hinata" Naruto said a little too serious. Hinata flinched and said.

"Y-yes, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at her. "Did you know," She blinked and Naruto looked down. "That I was pregnant?" She nodded. " Well thanks for telling me!"

"H-How did you find out Naruto-kun?" She asked a little shy.

"Well Kyuubi told me. She's waiting for the child to be born." Naruto told her with a sigh.

"Child?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's because she and I are confused somehow and that's why I can have babies" He gave another sigh.

"Oh" was the only thing she said before telling him that she had to leave. She had only come to check on the progress of the baby.

~T.T~

It has been three days since Naruto learned that he was pregnant. Finally the came when...he had to go to the Hokage's tower. He came in the morning and when he was on her door, he knocks.

"Come in" He heard someone said. He did.

"Ah Naruto," She said. "Came for your mission?" He nodded.

"Well I've been looking through the missions, and I could only found one." She took a hold of the paper, "it's on Land of Lightning"

Out of nowhere came Neji

"Hokage-Sama, would you let me do this mission?" She looked at him. "I've been meaning to go to the land of Lightning and I think this should be easier. It would be two birds with one stone down."

Tsunade looked over to see Neji and Naruto jerked back. When did he get there?

"If you don't mind, I will take the mission." Naruto was about to object, but Neji's look stopped him dead. Right, he was pregnant. Tsunade look at him and the looked at Naruto.

"I don't have a problem with it. He could have it. Anyways I don't get along too well with the people from there if you remember Obaa-chan" He told her and she remember what he meant.

Tsunade looked through her papers.

"But that's right, Gaara sent me a message this morning." Naruto's head jerked up at that.

"Gaara?" Tsunade nodded and found the paper.

"He wishes to see you."

Naruto smiled.

"You think you can get there on your own?" She asked him. Naruto almost nodded but Kiba and Hinata were at his side.

"We will come with him." Tsunade looked at Neji who would be taking the mission on his own.

"Alright...Neji, if you want, you came to join Naruto. I would hate to see you do this mission on your own."

"No I will not go with them, I will do the mission of the Land of Lighting, with Sasuke and Tenten if u will permit me. And I know somebody that would be fascinated to go with them." He said smiling.

Tsunade nods. "Alright, Naruto you leave tomorrow." She tells them, dismissing them.

~T.T~

Naruto got home and packed his stuff for the early morning. Sasuke was in the bath tub, and he almost wanted to go see him, just incase he gets tired suddenly again.

Naruto stood and knocked on the door of the bathroom. Sasuke answered right away.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked. 

"Can't I bath in peace?"

Naruto waited and heard him sigh.

"Sure."

Naruto entered. The bathroom was steamy but he could still see Sasuke. His hair was wet, and his arms were on either side of the tub. Naruto walked over and put his back to him.

"I'll miss you." He said.

Sasuke moved and hugged him from behind. He was a little Shocked when Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you too."

Sasuke kissed his neck, and Naruto blushed. "Hey, come on in."

Naruto blushed harder, and kept his back to Sasuke. "B-But you're in the tub..."

Sasuke laughed. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Naruto swallowed hard and rolled his pants up.

"Naruto, undress is what I meant." The black haired said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't want Sasuke to see his stomach, what would he do now?

Naruto laughed nervously and said. "I'm fat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said. "Come on, we wont see each other for a few days."

Naruto looked down and tugged on his shirt.

"Come on Naruto." Naruto dropped his shirt, and then slowly climbed in.

Sasuke moved over a bit, but it was still crowed. Naruto pulled his legs to chest, and Sasuke smiled. "I like when you're wet."

"S-Shut up..." Sasuke parted Naruto's legs, and leaned in him. Sasuke was moving a little to fast. He slowly kissed him and that's when Naruto fainted.

~T.T~ 

Naruto woke up to hearing knocking. He sat up, and looked down to see he was dressed. Was that a dream? He grabbed his head, oh no. It wasn't. He looked for Sasuke, but he already left. Naruto grabbed his bag and saw a note by his bed. He read it.

_'Take it easy, Sasu'_ Naruto smiled, then put it in his back pocked. He walked to the door to see Hinata and Kiba waiting.

"Hey, morning." He greeted them.

"Guess who gets to ride the dog?" Kiba smiled.

"Really?" Naruto said all excited.

Kiba smiled. "Yep".

"All right!" He said and jumped on Akamaru. "But really guys, you shouldn't be worrying so much about me, it's not that serious"

"Yeah we do. Sasuke stopped by and paid us a visit."

Naruto smiled, he could only image what he said to them. But if he knew Naruto was pregnant, what would he say to that?

They got to the Northern gates of Konoha. Hinata had told him that the 4th person on their squad should be waiting for them there.

When they got there, He saw that the person waiting was Lee.

"Oy! Lee!" Naruto called out.

"AH" Lee turned around "Naruto, how have you been?" He said

"I've been fine, just...something's...in my life but I'm ok now" He told him honestly.

"Oh, that is good my friend. The power of youth will conquer all!" He said with fire on his eyes. Naruto laughed.

Hinata and Kiba were happy for him. He has been in a good mood lately, and that's good.

"Well, S-Shall we go them" Hinata said in her low voice.

"Ok!'" They all said and went running.

~T.T~ 

Naruto burst through the doors and yelled. "Gaara?"

Gaara turned and slowly smiled and calmly said. "Hi Naruto, how have you been?"

He ran over to him and said. "Great!" He looked away, "With a few new things." Gaara titled his head, but Naruto smiled and said. "What about you?"

Gaara smiled calmly. "I'm getting married." 

Naruto blinked and Gaara looked a little sad. "That's good isn't it?"

Gaara smiled. "It's forced, I need your help,"he told him. Gaara looked over"I love someone else." He confessed.

In the hall, you could hear somebody running. The person was running very fast, you could only see green. When the person finally stopped you could see that it was Rock Lee, and he was crying. He couldn't believe that Gaara, the man he love, is getting marry.

**~Flash Back~**

Lee was waiting out side with Hinata and Kiba while Naruto was inside with Gaara. He wanted so badly to see the man he loves. It has been around three years since the last time he saw him face to face. Even though he had seen him in silence from afar, he still wanted to at least exchange word with him.

He could hear Naruto and Gaara talk. He then heard the words that broke his heart. "I'm getting married" His eyes were watering. He turned to his left with his back to the other threes.

"Lee?" He heard Hinata asked.

"I am sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom. I will be back momentarily." And he began to run.

Hinata looked at his back sadly. She had heard what the Kazekage had said. She knew Lee loved The Kazekage, Gaara.

**~End Of Flash Back~**

Here was Lee crying. But he had to stop his tears or his eyes would get all red. 

~T.T~

Naruto smiled at Gaara. "Don't worry, I can help you. But, if you're the Kazekage, can't you end it?" He looked away.

"Naruto, if I could have stopped it, would I have called for you?"

Naruto nodded and he heard him mutter. "Please..." Naruto looked up and Gaara was covering his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw tears running down his face. "I want to be happy like how you and Sasuke are..."

Naruto touched Gaara's shoulder, he turned to face Naruto.

"Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to marry someone you don't love."

Gaara smiled and knew why Sasuke loved him so much. No matter what, when he's set on something... "I won't give up!" He doesn't give up until he's won.

"Thank you, Naruto."

~T.T~

Neji and Sasuke were running in the trees, and Neji or Sasuke didn't bother to start a conversation. If they had one thing in common, they didn't truly like to talk. And they both wanted to get this done and over with.

Sasuke stopped and so did Neji. "Feel that?" Neji asked, and Sasuke nodded, grabbing his sword.

"It's close." He whispered.

Sasuke spun around hearing a sound, and saw a small child sitting on the tree branch.

Neji looked at Sasuke, but he pulled his sword out.

"What do you want?" The child lifted something up and laughed.

"No. It's, what do you want." The child ran and Neji and Sasuke followed the child. Thinking the same thing. Why in the world are we chasing a child!

~T.Y~

**Kitty1217:** Well How was it? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _AkiTheFallen_ nor_ Kitty1217_ owns Naruto. All right are reserve by Tokyo Tv and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. If we did own it…..It would end up something like this story.

**AkiTheFallen:** *Sighs heavily* Did we make you wait long? As my sis said, enjoy.

**Kitty1217:** *Sigh* ok I don't know what to say anymore….Other than ENJOY! XD**  
**  
**If I told you I wasn't hiding something, I'd be lying**  
**Chapter 5  
**  
Hinata stood by the window as she heard Kiba jump on the bed. She turned back, and smiled. Kiba caught her smile and patted the bed. She put her little fists to her chest.

"Come lay with me."

Hinata walked over to the bed, and sat down. She was glad that Gaara was so kind to give them their own room. He lifted his body up with his elbow. "Not like that." He told her.

Hinata blinked in confusion and he pulled her down. Kiba smiled as she blushed. "Much better."

They were quiet for a moment then muttered. "So Lee and Gaara huh?" She nodded.

"Kind of guessed it." Hinata smiled and said.

"Me too." Kiba kissed her forehead as there was a knock at the door. He turned his head and rolled his eyes. Can't he be with his Hinata for more then a few seconds!

"Dinner is in the hall." The voice called, and Kiba sat up.

But now it was Hinata's turn. She pulled on his arm a bit and he looked at her. "Kiba, can we have a few more seconds alone?"

He blushed and thought to himself. 'Why do I feel like the girl?'

~T.T~ 

Naruto and Gaara walked into the dinner hall, and all Naruto said was. "Whoa..."

Gaara looked at him and said."It's a little much." Naruto nodded. He then saw Kiba and Hinata walk in. Hinata had a purple dress as Kiba was wearing a cleaner shirt. Was he dressed down?

Naruto sat at the table, and saw Lee enter. Gaara made eye contact with Lee. But Lee just bowed a bit, and sat as far away from him a possible. Naruto even got this, and felt for Gaara. Whenever Naruto tried to be on top with Sasuke, he would get angry. And sit away from Naruto until he begged for forgiveness.

He was about to dig in when a beautiful girl step in. Naruto couldn't help but look, even if he had Sasuke and his kid. The girl had wavy red hair and icy blue eyes. Her body figure was something no man could resist. Well other then Gaara.

"Hi Gaara!" She said running to him, Gaara did the most unlike Gaara thing to do. He tripped her. She fell on her face, and Lee tried to hide a laugh. Gaara looked at him, and smiled a little.

She got up, and Naruto got a good view down her shirt. But gasped when he heard a voice scream "Naruto, I'll kick your ass" He turned his head, and Leeanna crawled to Gaara.

Gaara looked at Lee, who had his head turned. And tears forming.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara said, standing to his feet.

Leeanna was at her feet as fast as he was.

Lee was looking now, and some of Gaara's guards were paying attention more now. The Kazekage's hands were turned into fists, and he was shaking a bit. He bit his lip hard, and turned his head. What would he do?

Naruto stood and moved Gaara to Lee. Lee looked up slowly.

"Can I sit next to you?" Gaara asked bushy brow. Lee shrugged.

"You are the Ka-" He shook his head and Gaara asked.

"Lee, may I have your permission to sit next to you?" Lee's eyes widened and he slowly nodded.

"Yes, please do." Leeanna screamed and everyone looked.

"Damn, you know what Gaara? You're no eye brows and eye make-up makes me so...so!" Everyone looked and she shoved the plates off the table. "Sexy."

Lee moved over to Gaara and she stared.

"Move it, gay boy!"

Both Naruto and Gaara were ready to attack her, but what shocked everyone was when Hinata slapped her.

Leeanna looked and Hinata said. "Please, don't say such things." Kiba was at her side, and she stood, while screaming.

"This is a total waste of my time!" She stormed out, and Gaara chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Hinata." She looked over and Gaara smiled shyly. "Thank you." 

~T.T~

Neji and Sasuke ran for a bit, and the kid laughed.

"Up here!" He yelled while giggling.

Sasuke through a Shurinkenat him, but he dodged it. He looked around and Neji started to run. The kid was good, Sasuke would give him that. But he was tired of this hide-and-seek thing.

The kid jumped out of no where and cut Sasuke's cheek. He looked, but the kid was gone again. Neji was leaning on his back.

"I don't think this is any kid." Sasuke nodded, and moved his sword in time to see that the kid had freakish long nails, and fangs. Sasuke jumped back as the kid jumped to him. He didn't really have much of a choice other then keep backing up.

Neji fought him as well, but this was no kid.

"You're in the way!" He screamed, and hit Neji so hard; Sasuke knew he would be down for the count.

The kid smiled softly and said. "Now,"

Sasuke readied himself and the kid smiled bigger. "I'll give you this back, if you tell me one thing." Sasuke glared and the kid kept his smile. "How did you meet Naruto?" He blinked and said.

"Wait what..." Sasuke dropped his sword and said. "School, but wait-"

The kid smiled yet again "Okay, that's all I needed to know." The kid began to walk off, and left Sasuke feeling confused, used and very much annoyed.

~T.T~

Naruto saw that Gaara and Lee were talking, which was a good sign.

In the end, Hinata helped him.

Naruto got to his room and fell on his bed. He ate too much, but then again, he is feeding for two. He lay on his back for a bit, and sighed.

"Sasuke..." He found himself muttering. He sat up and walked to the window, all you could see for miles and miles was sand. But, for some reason, it was pretty. Naruto wished Sasuke could be here to see Gaara.

The Blonde put his back to the window, and sighed. Man did he miss Sasuke and it hasn't even been that long. He suddenly felt arms around him, pulling on me.

He yelped and a hand went over his mouth. He began to struggle then he heard someone whisper in his ear. "Found you."

Naruto jerked back and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke... what are you doing-"

Sasuke kissed him good and hard. Tongue and all. He closed his eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Man, you taste like something that doesn't have mustered on it."

Naruto tried to say something, but Sasuke flipped in, grabbed Naruto. He flung Naruto on his back, and he looked up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto noticed something on his cheek.

"You're hurt!" Sasuke shrugged, but Naruto leaned on his elbows as he licked the cut. The Uchiha only chuckled.

Naruto leaned back into the bed, and Sasuke started to unzip his sweater. The blond grabbed his hand. Its not that he didn't want to do something, but he was pregnant. And he didn't want to see Sasuke turned off.

Sasuke pulled him up, and Naruto faced the wall.

"That better?" The blond placed his hands on the wall, and he now had his back to Sasuke. The Uchiha slowly slipped his fingers up Naruto's jacket. Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Is that better?" He asked Naruto, and Naruto found enough strength in him to at least nod.

~T.T~

Sasuke and Naruto were laying on there side and Sasuke whispered.

"When will you tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at him and said. "When you figure it out."

The next day the group left, but not Lee.

"Thank you for coming, I owe you one." Gaara waved and Naruto just smiled as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Anytime." Naruto yelled back, and off to the leaf village they went. No one really said anything. Sasuke did stare at Naruto a lot since he was riding Akamaru. He tried to ask a million times, why, but Kiba and Hinata would say something to get him off track.

"Naruto."

"Hey, Naruto. Wake up." Naruto's eyes opened slowly to see Sasuke leaning over him.

"Come on, we're home." They both stepped into the house with Sasuke's hand around him to steady him.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shook his head. "Sleepy?" Naruto shook his head. "Pregnant?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and he said. "Are you?" Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke said. "Are you lying to me?"

~T.Y~

**Kitty:** Finally! YES! XD man this was so much fun to write! So many sexual jokes by Nee here XD man so much fun…*sigh* well tell us what u think.

**Seth: ***Shrugs* What can I say? Sexual humor is my fav. "You're no eye brows and eye make-up makes me so...so!" … "Sexy." Priceless, if I do say so myself. More to come, trust us!

Ja Ne

Kitty & Seth


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We (_AkiTheFallen and Kitty1217_) do not Own Naruto.

**Kitty:** Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Been busy this summer. But please enjoy the chapter.

**Seth-Kun: **Smexy SasuNaru are back, did you miss them?****

** If I told U I wasn't hiding something I'd be lying**

** Chapter 6  
**  
"Are you?" Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke said. "Are you lying to me?" Naruto stared at the ground.

"Not...really...I'm not..." Naruto answered him. "Why would you think that...?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't know. Something just told me to ask you. I was just teasing you. Anyways, forget it. There is no way you, a man, would be pregnant" Sasuke told him, not meaning anything bad, but that hurt Naruto's feelings a lot. He didn't show on his face, but just smiled to him.

"Yeah...I guess you're right" He said with a sad mile but Sasuke didn't see it, because his back was to him.

Naruto felt his throat hurt as he tried to form the words he wanted to tell Sasuke. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off him, slowly Naruto said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked down and than said in a cocky voice. "Don't worry so much about me! God, you know I'm okay? I think all those years of Raman finally got to me."

Sasuke watched Naruto leave and Sasuke whispered. "Naruto, are you sure? I mean..."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Did Sasuke see through his plan? He was always such a mind reader. The raven turned to him. "You sure do eat too much for one person."

Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Well excuse me!"

Sasuke let out a joyful laugh, and he couldn't help but smiled. Good, he hasn't seen through it. Yet...He wanted Sasuke to see through him. He wanted Sasuke to know that he was pregnant. He was the father anyways. But...At the same time, what would he think of him? He would surely think that he was some kind of freak. If he told him, and that would happen, he wouldn't know what to do next... He decided to stay with his secret until he found a solution. If, when Sasuke knew the truth and didn't want him, or his child, then he would leave the village, go to a far away place and never see them again...

~T.T~

Various days has passed. Naruto felt like something big was coming, but not in a bad way. He didn't know what it could be though. 

At the moment, Naruto was walking towards the monument of the great and fallen ninjas. He wanted to show his father, the 4th Hokage, how he looked, due to his pregnancy. Even though he wasn't showing anything, he still wanted to show him. He got there and stared at the big rock with names unknown to him while others he knew of. He started to talk.

"Hey dad! How have you been? Well I've been fine! Since the last time I met you I have want to talk to you but I guess that I can't..." he look at the sky. "...you are in the other world" If people have pass through there and see him there, they would think that he was crazy. Since he was pretty much talking to thin air.

"But you know what? I'm not that sad, because another being is growing inside of me! He may look like you and me, but he may look like Itachi or Sasuke. I know its weird for a man to have kids, I mean to be pregnant but I don't think badly of this. Like this, the Uchiha clan might not go extinct and..."

He heard somebody clap from behind him, which make him turn around fast.

"I never expected for a man to get pregnant" he fixes his glasses with his middle finger. "This should make a rather interesting experiment" He told Naruto.

Naruto just looked at him, then smiled.

"Kabuto! Where have you been, Teme?" He said while running to him.

"Well I have been doing some rather interesting experiment and it went well, so I want to give it to you as a present" He told him with a smirk.

Naruto had a shiver run up and down his spine.

"What are you thinking?" He warned him with a voice that sounded near to disgust.

"Oh, nothing much. Just enjoy your present." He disappeared with a puff. "Oh and knowing you, you haven't told Sasuke yet" He heard his drifting voice.

"No..."Naruto whispered while a gust of wind picked up, carrying his voice away.

~T.T~ 

"Damn it all!" Sasuke yelled as he dropped his head and his Kunais were all over the boards he had set up. Sweat dripped off his chin, and he bit his cheek. He knew Naruto was hiding something, he knew. But knowing Naruto, that idiot wouldn't tell him. It's just…he can't help but worry, he wouldn't say it out loud though. 

Sasuke straightened himself, and ran a hand under his chin. Slowly he dropped on his knees and thought for a moment. Is he going to end it? Leave him? Sasuke grabbed his head. No he wouldn't do that... He looked at his hands as they trembled. Would he? 

Sasuke swallowed hard as he stood. He heard foot steps behind him, and when he looked it was Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't mean to-" Hinata was carrying a large bag with her, and that's when he noticed something.

"Pregnant?"

She gasped and said. "What, how did you know?"

He looked at her stomach and she gasped again. "Oh you meant me! Right!" She blushed and laughed nervously. He raised an eye brow.

"Well, who else would I mean?" he asked her.

"No-Nobody at all! Just me! And Kurenai-Sensei says that I'm due any day now" She told him.

He looked at her suspiciously, he knew that she was telling the truth but lying at the same time but there was nothing he could do to press a pregnant woman. It might turn against him.

He shuddered. "If you say so" He told her. He saw her gave a sigh.

"So why are you here?" He turned around.

"Oh" She bumped her fist with her hand. "Is Naru around?" She told him.

"Naru?" His eye brown twitched.

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to see some of the clothes I had bought for my baby" She told him very honestly.

"I guess Kiba and you know the gender?"

"Yep! I'm so happy!"

"Hm" He looked at her then went back to his training. "He is not here at the moment."

"Oh...then I'll take my leave..." She told him and went on her way.

In the trees there was an odd figure that you wouldn't normally see. In its hand there was a very odd Kunai.

'So that's my future Son-In-Law?'

~T.Y~

**Seth-Kun: **Hope you enjoy as much as we did writing.****

Kitty1217: Who could that person be? I wonder….And what is that Kabuto thinking? What is that present he is talking about?

Ja Ne!

Kitty and Seth!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We (_AkiTheFallen and Kitty1217_) do not Own Naruto.

**Kitty:** Well, I hope u still like this! XD, soon ill be entering school, so I don't know how fast we will be updating this, but now on to nee!

**Seth-Kun: **And since I'm already in school, life is hard on us But that doesn't meant we will stop trying to bring you smexy Sasu x Naru stuff c:  
**  
**** If I told U I wasn't hiding something I'd be lying**

** Chapter 7**

Sasuke stepped into the house from his training. When he waked into the living room he saw Naruto, rolled into a ball and hugging a pillow. Sasuke scratched the back of his head, and slowly reached into his pocket.

This was it, he would do it. He bent down and slowly whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, you big idiot..." Sasuke smiled as Naruto flinched and muttered something on the lines of 'Shut up...'

Sasuke slipped a ring on the blonde's ring finger, sign, sealed and mine. "Will you stay with me?" He pulled away as Naruto mumbled something. Before he couldn't understand then suddenly the blonde snatched him into a bear hug. He thought he had woken Naruto up, but then he heard mumbling.

"My...Sasuke..." Sasuke would never do this to Naruto when he was awake but slowly Sasuke hugged Naruto back. As he did this he whispered. "My Naruto." 

"You haven't matured so much over the years I haven't see you, Sasuke" Someone said from the door.

The raven jerked his head towards the source, and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

"I thought...I killed you..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes narrowed.

Itachi grinned at his little brother. He would never say it out loud but he sort of missed him. "Maybe, you didn't?" 

Sasuke stood, and rage ran through his chest.

"Get out,"

Itachi smiled slowly.

"Get out of my sight!" Sasuke screamed at him.

Naruto sat up slowly and in mid stretch he saw Itachi.

"Oh, welcome. Sasuke," He looked down at his Naruto. "Put some tea on for the guest please."

The youngest Uchiha closed his eyes. He wanted to scream and yell. But when Naruto just wakes up, he was even more of an idiot than before.

"Naruto, would you wake up and see who is in front of you" Sasuke said trying not to raise his voice to Naruto.

"Uh?" He said still sleepy. 

"And you!" he points at Itachi. "What are you doing here? I was sure you died in front of my eyes!" 

"What, you are not going to offer me some tea like Naruto said, Otouto?" Itachi said coming inside uninvited.

"Yeah..."Naruto said from the couch.

"Get Out" Sasuke said dangerously. 

"Oh? So you don't want to know how I am alive at this moment?" Itachi said to him. 

"No and I don't care" he told him. 'Well I actually do but no' He thought to himself. "Now get out!" he yelled at him.

Itachi just looked at him with a bore look. 

"Sasuke, who are you yelling at?" Naruto finished stretching in the couch. He looked towards Sasuke and then to what Sasuke was looking at. "Are you one of the presents?"

Sasuke's chest rose with anger and he picked the blonde up to move him to the kitchen.

"Itachi?" Naruto shouted as he did not struggle in Sasuke's attempts to move him as far from his brother as possible.

"Hello Naruto. I came as one of your presents." Itachi smiled at him.

Sasuke dropped Naruto, 'Could this have been what he was hiding?'

Naruto got Sasuke's look, and touched his arm, but he jerked away. He looked hurt, but Sasuke ignored him.

"I'm going training," But as he left, he grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke made hard eye contact with Itachi. "I'm taking him with me though."

~T.T~

"Sasuke...what's wrong?"

Sasuke spun around and pinned Naruto to a tree. He grinned, but it was filled with hurt.

"What's wrong? I'm jealous!"

Naruto blinked and felt like he needed to puke.

"He is there, and I'm suppose to be calm!" Sasuke backed off, and Naruto really felt sick. "You seem to always be hiding stuff from me, are you with my dead who seems to be alive brother now!"

Naruto grabbed his stomach.

"Naruto answer me!"

Naruto leaned over and whispered.

"I'm going to be sick." Naruto put his hands over his mouth, and Sasuke looked at Naruto. 

"Are you alright?"

Naruto spun around and began to gag, 'This isn't good, this was really bad! Sasuke is watching'

Naruto felt sharp pains go into his side.

"Naruto?" But as soon as the pain started, it ended and Naruto wiped his mouth.

"I love you, please don't think otherwise." Sasuke's heart ached and slowly both boys headed back to the house to deal with another headache.

~T.T~ 

"I wonder if Naru is home..." Hinata told Kiba, who had his head on her belly. He was listening to his son's heart beat.

"I think he is. You wanna go and see him?" He told her from his position he was still in.

"Yeah" She answered him with her shy voice.

"Ok but I'm going with you" Kiba told her while getting up.

"Ok" She went up and pick up the clothes she had bought for her son and went in the direction that the Uchiha Mansion was in.

~T.T~ 

They got to the Mansion and Kiba and Akamaru started smelling around.

"What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked him.

"They are two unknown scents in this area" He told her and continued smelling around. One got him to the front door. Hinata cuddled more into Kiba for comfort as he knocked. As the door opened Itachi's smiling face greeted them. They blinked.

"Welcome." He said to them.

Sasuke screamed. "Don't invite people in. You don't live here! Get out!"

They stared at the unknown man in front of them who looked like Sasuke, only like an older version of him.

"Eh..." Hinata began still staring. "Is Naru here?"

At that name Itachi smirked, and Sasuke appeared besides him.

"What is it?" He looked at Hinata with a glare that could almost kill. She backed up.

"Watch it Sasuke." Kiba said stepping in front of her. He breathed in and noticed that one of the unknown scent was the man in front of him.

Naruto came behind the two men that looked so much alike.

"Who is it Sasuke?" He looked over his shoulder. "Hinata!" He went through them. 

"Naru!" They hug each other. Kiba and Itachi notice the grumpy look in Sasuke's face. Itachi and Kiba smirked, but of course it was hidden from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, who is this?" Kiba asked.

"I'm his older brother." Itachi answered him.

Sasuke glared. "No, my brother is dead." Sasuke grumbled.

"He came back to life." Naruto said, filling in the blanks for his friends. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other.

"How?"

"It is very simple, Right?" He looked to a tree that was a distance away from the main entrance.

"I wouldn't say it was simple" Came a ghastly voice that only Naruto and Itachi recognize.

The person appeared in front of Itachi.

Everyone but Itachi gasped. They couldn't believe who was in front of they're eyes.

"Dad?" Naruto said surprise. Sasuke spun his head and looked from the man to Naruto back to the man again.

"Dad?" Sasuke said more surprised.

"Hello future son-in-law" Yondaime said.

'Dad?' Kiba and Hinata though, not believing that The Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father!

"Naruto! My Dear son!" He hugged him.

"What are you doing here dad? I thought you disappeared that day Pain attacked" Naruto told him.

"Yeah I though so too, but I got revive by a forbidden jutsu. Oh and I'm another of your present" He told him.

"So Kabuto did this?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah. We don't know how but he revived us. The only thing I know is that he did some weird experiments and tried it on us. I would have killed myself but he kill too many people to get it right, so I do not want all this went to waste" He told them honestly.

"Really..."The blond boy sigh, "What was Kabuto thinking when he gave you to me as presents after he heard me talking in the monumental..." He sighed again.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and was going to ask him what he meant by that, but at that moment Hinata groaned a bit.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly, and everyone was looking at her.

"I think... I need to go to a hospital."

~T.Y~

**Kitty1217:** Well…Here it comes…Hinata's and Kiba's Kid! WOW! But I don't know how we came to the conclusion that Hinata and Kiba would have a kid, but oh well…I wonder what will happen next XD

**Seth-Kun:** -Waves- I came up with the idea that they needed a kid, remember? Since I'm a huge KibaHin fan

Ja Ne!

Kitty & Seth!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** We (_AkiTheFallen and Kitty1217_) do not Own Naruto.

**Kitty:** Wonder what will happen next…Sorry for the wait, School is a pain sometimes XD

**Seth-Kun: **ENJOY or Pain will eat your first born child XD

****** If I told U I wasn't hiding something I'd be lying**

** Chapter 8**

Naruto leaned his head forward with his hands put together. Kiba and Hinata left for the hospital, and Sasuke was sitting beside him yet again. The silence was eating at the both of them. Naruto wanted, no, needed to tell Sasuke everything. It's at the point where he wants to just scream it. He opened his mouth but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Children huh?" Naruto looked over at him and he was grinning. Sasuke turned fully to him and said. "I'd love to have children of my own someday."

Naruto smiled to himself and Sasuke tapped his knee to Naruto.

"Naru," The blonde's eyes widened as he heard what came next. "Will you tell me what you're hiding from me, someday?"

He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes. Someday."

~T.T~

The next day, Kiba came by to tell that Hinata had her baby just fine and was a healthy boy. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to see the baby, but with Itachi and Naruto's dad here, Sasuke felt like he didn't want to leave them in their house.

The young Uchiha ate his breakfast and shifted his eyes to his now alive brother.

"What are you looking at!" He finally yelled, making Naruto jumped and hit his knees on the table. Naruto's dad grabbed his bowl before it could fall on the ground, but everyone else's fell.

"Sasuke, act your age, not your shoe size."

Sasuke growled. When he got up and opened the door, his lover Naruto stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked Sasuke.

He turned.

"Training." He said through clenched teeth.

Naruto sighed and said. "Oh my...he's a handful."

Naruto began to clean up and heard a knock, he thought it was Hinata so he ran to the door and sang, "Hinata!" But who was at the door was not her at all. Sasori and Deidara stood there, looking dangerous, and very much alive.

Deidara was leaning in the door way.

"Hiya Jinchuuriki, Sasuke wouldn't happen to be around, would he?" He asked the surprised Naruto.

~T.T~

Sasuke was punching a tree, trying to burn some steam. He was hoping Naruto would follow him, and they could get some alone time. Sasuke didn't buy this house in the middle of no where for nothing. He wanted them to be alone, was that so much to ask for? Now his soon to be dad-in-law is alive, and his damn brother. Nothing could get worse, nothing.

"Sasuke!" He turned to see Naruto, and half tripping. 

Sasuke put his bloody hands behind his back.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked the blond in front of him.

He was gasping for air as he made it in front of Sasuke and then finally said as he straightened up.

"You're never going to believe who's at our home." Oh crap...

~T.T~

"What the hell...?" Sasuke looked around his home, as his enemies (besides Naruto's dad) were just making themselves at home. Sasuke's eye twitched as he saw they were drinking tea. He shook his head and thought. 'Honestly Naruto...'

"Do I want to know why you're all alive, or should I just assume that you never died?" Sasori chuckled and Sasuke tried to ignore it.

"We're just more presents for Kyuubi boy here." Sasori cocked his head to Naruto, and he looked down. But it was too late; Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and saw the bloody knuckles.

"Sasuke what were you doing?"

Sasuke was gonna said something but then something, well someone saved him.

"Hey Jinchuuriki, Do you know where a kunoichi from this village with pink hair, who was in your team and with my Granny Chiyo? I think her name was Sakura" Sasori addressed Naruto.

"Sasori" Yondaime said in a dangerous voice, "Don't call him that if you know what's good for you"

"Its ok dad, Sakura, you say? Why?" Naruto asked him.

He immediately noticed which was rare for Naruto, that Deidara was giving Sasori a killing glare.

"No" Sasori answer him, and then look out the window. "Just wondering" He had an aura that could kill.

"Oh you know Naruto, they are still two more presents for you" Itachi finally spoke.

"Yes" Yondaime said cheerfully. "Well one of them might _not_ be your present for ever, well neither us but for now we are, and the other one just went something wrong."

"Uh?" Naruto was confused.

"Well one of the two that are left, well, he/she was not revived in his/her original body... We don't know why..." Yondaime said, and silently stole a glance towards Itachi. Itachi noticed and Stared at him.

"Oh speak of the devil!" Deidara said. 

Itachi looked toward the window fast, and his gaze softens. Sasuke noticed this.

'What the heck?' Sasuke thought while looking at his brother.

~T.T~ 

**Seth:** So who's left huh? Could be ANYONE! Just think of all the people who died over the years of the making of Naruto. So many to pick from. Muahaha.

**Kitty: **Well, I don't think anyone will guess the right one, because of how Itachi is acting but try hard everyone XD

Ja Ne!

Kitty & Seth


End file.
